Who's Cuter?
by sarin68
Summary: Izaya and Kanra were just hanging out, but then thought of a game too fun to exclude their lovers. M for yaoi and yuri and some slight BDSM, ShizukaxKanra/KanraxShizuka, Shizaya, I don't own DRRR! etc.
1. Chapter 1

Kanra looked at him again, not believing her own eyes. She moved to the side, but just to mess with her, he took a mirroring step. If this was a mirror it was a really messed up trick.

"I can't believe you're cuter than me," Kanra grumbled.

Izaya smirked and put a hand on his hip, something Kanra had only seen other girls doing to look cocky. He certainly had the body language down. "How about we test that?"

"What do you mean?" Kanra asked with a smirk, deciding to play along. If it meant that she got to dress in drag as well and seduce his precious Shizu-chan while he seduced hers, then she wasn't completely against the idea.

"We'll ask the Shizu-chans," he said. "See if they can tell us apart."

Kanra grinned to match his. "We'll have to give you a wig, since I'm not cutting my hair that short. Also, I get to give you a make-over."

He shrugged. "It's nothing I haven't done before."

"Do you have the fake boobs?" Kanra asked. She felt her own chest. "We'll need the right size. You can just use my make-up and clothes."

"Thank gawd you don't wear heels," he sighed. "Let's get this over with then. I want to see their delicious expressions."

Kanra and Izaya spent the next three hours getting themselves to look as identical as possible. Izaya was forced to wear a corset to slim himself down a bit, and it took an hour just to get the fake boobs to look real and not ridiculously lop-sided. In the end, Kanra thought it might work.

Of course she didn't want Shizuka to fall for the ruse. She wanted her precious girlfriend to see the difference and not fall for the trick. Kanra didn't know what her twin brother was planning afterwards, and assumed that it wouldn't end with merely a good laugh.

They both texted their lovers and waited for them to arrive. Shizuka had spent the day with her cousin and so they arrived together, and had the same baffled expression when seeing the two Kanras sitting on the couch.

"How are you, Shizu-chan?" Kanra and Izaya asked together. They had practiced their lines and timing to speak completely in sync. They also practiced using a tone that was lower than Kanra's normal speech and higher than Izaya's so that they sounded similar even when talking independently.

"What's going on, Flea?" Shizuo growled. He seemed to think that the one on his right, the Orihara's left, was Izaya and was looking at that one. Surprisingly he was correct so far.

"Kanra?" Shizuka asked simply, looking between the two versions of her sitting on the couch.

"We're playing a game," the Orihara twins said in sync. Kanra continued, "You must try and find which of us is Izaya…" and Izaya finished, "and which is Kanra. Fun, ne~?"

"No," Shizuo growled. "You don't look good in drag, Flea."

"Are you saying Kanra's not cute?" Kanra asked. At that Shizuo focused his gaze on her, as if taking her words as confirmation of her being Izaya.

"Because that's awfully mean of you to think of Kanra that way," Izaya pouted.

"What if we don't pick?" Shizuka asked. She was still looking at both of the twins in turn, not giving either of them preference over the other.

"There will be a punishment round," Kanra giggled. Izaya giggled along with her saying, "And that will involve a little BDSM play."

"I'm not letting you tie me up, Flea!" Shizuo growled.

"But you have to sleep," Izaya said with a shrug that Kanra mirrored. She finished, "Even a monster like you needs that."

"And if we're wrong?" Shizuka asked.

"Then we get to be on top!" Kanra and Izaya laughed together, joining hands and smiling at each other wickedly. "Are you in?"

Shizuo and Shizuka exchanged a glance. "I'll choose first," she said with a shrug. "I don't care if Kanra tops, but I know you care. If who I pick turns out to be Izaya, then you can choose him as well."

"No, no!" Kanra and Izaya said together, wagging their free hands' index fingers at the blondes. "You two must agree who is Izaya and who is Kanra. Otherwise it wouldn't be fun, ne~?"

"This is such bullshit!" Shizuo spat. "Can't we even get a hint or something?!"

"You may ask one question," Kanra replied. Izaya finished, "Which we may choose to answer or not." Then Kanra continued, "You can gain information by what we say as well as what we don't."

"So that's to prevent us from asking directly who's who," Shizuo sighed. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Well, then which of us will ask first?"

"Me," Shizuka said. "I think I know already which is Kanra." She moved to stand in front of the twins and asked, "May I kiss you?"

Kanra and Izaya exchanged a glance. "Only one of us," they replied. "Choose."

Shizuka leaned forward and kissed the one on her right, their left. Izaya. Kanra's hand tightened on his and he let go, furious that he was kissing _her_ Shizu-chan. Of course Shizuka was clearly playing it safe, not touching Izaya at all like she normally touched Kanra, like stroking his hair or touching his cheek gently.

Izaya, playing his part too well for Kanra, seemed to be trying to be a good kisser. He teased Shizuka with his tongue like Kanra loved doing, and was smirking the whole time like Kanra often did.

Shizuka pulled away and smiled. "Thanks. Now I know who's Kanra." She moved back to stand by Shizuo, smirking. Kanra did her best not to glare at the blonde. Jealously would give her away immediately.

"You going to tell me?" Shizuo asked.

Shizuka shook her head. "They probably want to figure it out on your own."

Shizuo shrugged and went to put out the cigarette he had been smoking. "Then I guess I'll just kiss the other one."

"You have to ask!" Kanra and Izaya said together quickly. Izaya's voice slipped slightly, his slight anger showing through. They hadn't rehearsed the line, but Kanra knew he would be just as possessive over Shizuo as she was over Shizuka. "Let's see how you take it," she thought evilly.

"May I kiss you?" he asked Kanra.

"Yes," she said with a smirk she knew Izaya wouldn't mirror. If he was in this position, he would be smirking like she was, so she thought the action was justified.

He leaned forward and kissed her hesitantly. She wasn't accepting that and nibbled his lip like Izaya loved doing. It was too bad that they couldn't keep going, because he was almost as good a kisser as Shizuka.

When Shizuo pulled away, Kanra smirked at Izaya, which he hastily tried to mirror. His was more of a promise to get back at her. "Same goes for you," she thought maliciously.

"Time to choose," the twins said together, turning to face the blondes.

Shizuka went straight to Kanra and kissed her forehead. "You're a bitch," she muttered.

Shizuo just stood where he was, glaring at Izaya.

"So is this your choice too," Izaya asked.

"Shut up, Flea," Shizuo growled.

Kanra stood up and wrapped her arms around Shizuka. "Yay!" she cheered. "How'd you know?!"

"He's a bad kisser," Shizuka smirked.

"Hey!" Izaya complained. He stood up and crossed his arms.

"It's true that she's better than you," Shizuo said as he moved toward his glaring lover, "but I wouldn't say that you're bad necessarily."

Kanra stuck her tongue out at him before kissing her girlfriend. She was happy beyond words. She pulled away and giggled.

Shizuka shook her head. "If you were going to get so upset then why'd you do it?"

"Because they're sadistic," Shizuo growled.

"You would know," Izaya and Kanra smirked together.

Shizuo scowled and grabbed Izaya's arm.

"Hey!" the informant complained. "What the hell?"

"I'm going to make you pay for this!" the bodyguard growled while leading the weaker man to the bedroom.

Kanra heard the door slam, and thought she heard it lock as well. Then there was yelling that quickly disappeared with thumping and pounding on the walls and floor.

"They're so noisy," Kanra complained.

"As if you aren't," Shizuka smirked.

They held hands and looked at each other. Kanra looked at their hands and tightened her grip as she asked, "Are you seriously mad at me for this? It was his idea."

"I know," Shizuka replied quickly. "You're too possessive to think of something like this."

Kanra frowned. "Don't be so hasty! Shizuo's not a bad kisser like Izaya, you know."

"No, I wouldn't know," the blonde replied, "but you're not really his type."

The raven giggled. "Nor he mine. The dick kinda gets in the way."

"As do these." Shizuka moved her hands to suddenly grope Kanra's breasts.

"Hey!" the raven complained.

Shizuka kissed her and squeezed. "You don't have the right to complain."

"Can we at least go home first?" Kanra asked.

"No," Shizuka replied with a smirk.

* * *

**_I don't know if I'll write the scenes following this one yet. If I do they'll be up as soon as my finals are over, but if not then... well obviously they won't be. Also it's irritating me that Kanra and Shizuka aren't in the character list.  
_**

**_Please tell me what you thought! Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for the delay in writing this, but the immediately after finals I got sick and then had to deal with holiday stuff. Now that that's all over, I'll do as you requested and continue. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Shizuo's grip on Izaya's arm was tighter than normal. The raven could tell how angry he was, but not just by how badly his arm hurt. He was quieter than normal, something that was rare after one of Izaya's dumb ideas failed.

He slammed the door shut and threw Izaya inside the room, locking the door behind him but remaining silent. Izaya felt his arm to make sure it wouldn't bruise and then huffed when he discovered that it would. "Brute," he grumbled.

"You!" Shizuo growled, clenching a fist but not looking at Izaya.

"What?" Izaya smirked. "Are you overwhelmed with how good I look?"

"You're such a fucking dick!" Shizuo shouted. He finally looked up and Izaya couldn't tell what emotion showed in his eyes. "What the fuck made you do this?"

Izaya pulled off the wig and shook his hair back to the way it was normally. "It seemed fun…" he grumbled. It was certainly not turning out as fun as he thought it would be.

Shizuo barked out a laugh. "Fun? Is that what you call making out with my cousin?!"

"I didn't anticipate that!" Izaya fought back. "I can never predict what you Heiwajimas are going to do! Believe me, I'd never willing kiss her!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes.

"Well what about _you_?" Izaya huffed. "You're the asshole who said my sister is a better kisser than me."

"I don't lie, Flea," Shizuo smirked.

"Asshole," Izaya spat. "Here you are getting jealous and yet—"

"I am _not_ jealous!" Shizuo interrupted.

Izaya laughed. "Oh? Then what would you call this?"

"Being upset with my idiot of a lover!" Shizuo growled. "You do too many dumb things for my liking!"

"Oh, but you wouldn't like me otherwise," Izaya sneered.

They were very close now, breathing heavily because of their anger. Shizuo's eyes were still unintelligible, but Izaya wasn't as furious as he appeared. The sadistic side of him was getting high off of the blonde's anger. His precious Shizu-chan was so reliable on that front.

"You're probably getting off on this, huh?" Shizuo asked as if reading his mind.

"You know me," Izaya smirked, not answering.

Shizuo grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward roughly, connecting their mouths in a savage kiss. Izaya quickly tangled his fingers in Shizuo's blonde hair, gripping tightly. Shizuo stepped forward, letting go of Izaya's shirt and turning them around.

Izaya felt his back smash against his door, grunting at the sudden pain in his back. Shizuo just smirked and kissed him harder, showing a sadistic side to himself that Izaya loved to see. The raven's jacket was ripped off and thrown to the floor, soon joined but Shizuo's vest and tie.

Then Izaya's shirt was off and Shizuo's was open, neither of them knowing who removed what in their haste. Izaya pushed the blonde off of him and onto the bed, making a loud thump that the girls would probably hear.

"Should we be quiet?" Izaya asked, crawling on top of his lustful blonde.

Shizuo smirked and leaned up to lock lips with his lover. "They can leave if they want."

Izaya and Shizuo rolled over, accidentally rolling off of the bed and onto the floor. Shizuo grunted and swore in annoyance, but Izaya laughed at still being on top and so barely being hurt.

"Think that's funny?" Shizuo growled with a smile.

"Yes, Shizu-chan, I do," the raven replied smugly.

The blonde rolled them over again, forcing Izaya's back onto the floor and positioning himself on top. "Let's see how much you like it now."

Izaya moaned in happiness, his arms grabbing onto Shizuo's hair and pulling him down for a kiss. He got so aroused when Shizuo was acting dominant. He liked being seme occasionally too, but couldn't get enough of dominant Shizu-chan.

Shizuo moved down and quickly undid the informant's belt and pants, pulling them off roughly to reveal tented boxers. He pulled those off slowly, moving his mouth over the cold member.

Izaya hissed at the sudden cold when his erection was exposed, but then it changed to pleaser when he felt Shizuo's warm mouth envelop him. He bucked into the blonde's mouth and tried to force himself into his lover, but Shizuo's hands were on his hips to stop him. Instead, he moved agonizingly slowly, enjoying the lustful need Izaya felt.

"I-I'm…" Izaya breath out.

Shizuo removed his mouth from Izaya and looked down at the flustered raven. Izaya looked up at him and scowled half-heartedly. Shizuo moved up and kissed him, smirking at Izaya's discomfort.

Izaya tried to sate his need by pumping himself, but Shizuo's hands pinned his to prevent him. He squirmed under his blonde lover and tried not to be further aroused by this side of his boyfriend. He lifted his waist and began grinding against Shizuo's clothed erection, knowing it was hard as well but wanting it to be as needy as his own.

"Impatient?" Shizuo asked when they parted to take a breath.

Izaya was panting. Trying to resist Shizuo's strong grip, dealing with his needy member and trying to making his lover just as impatient was wearing on Izaya's patience. "Get on with it!" he growled.

Shizuo smirked and kissed him, moving one hand down to unzip his pants. He didn't delay any longer, immediately thrusting into Izaya without any preparation.

"**AHHHH**!" Izaya screamed. "FUCK!"

He immediately tightened around Shizuo instinctively, which made Shizuo grunt in sadistic pleasure. The blonde smirked and slowly slid his erection out of Izaya and then back in.

"You fucking asshole!" Izaya spat, tears streaming from his eyes from the pain.

Luckily for him, he knew exactly where to thrust to overshadow Izaya's pain with pleasure. He hit there just once and made the informant come all over their chests. He kept thrusting, getting slowly closer himself.

Izaya didn't know if he hated or loved Shizuo more. He was slowly getting more and more aroused every time Shizuo hit his sweet spot, and soon was completely hard again. He pumped himself to match the blonde's savage thrusts and soon was getting close to cumming again.

"Damn it!" he gasped.

This time he could see Shizuo's determination to last longer. The bodyguard was clearly very close, but slowed his thrusts to prevent himself from releasing.

Izaya smirked and tightened himself around his boyfriend, causing the blonde to come inside him. That feeling sent Izaya over the edge as well and he immediately joined his boyfriend in ecstasy.

They panted together, looking at each other and knowing the night wasn't near to being over. Shizuo pulled out and got off of Izaya. The raven sat up and kissed the blonde. Intertwined again, they removed Shizuo's pants and made it onto the bed.

"Told you I'd make you pay," Shizuo smirked when they broke away for breath again.

"We'll see about that," Izaya smirked back.


End file.
